Live While We're Young
by Xx Kiamii xX
Summary: Kurt has been turned two years old and had to put up with a lot so far, but when Finn wants to go to the mall with him, that's just asking for too much. Collection of One-shots. My new Live While We're Young series from an AU universe. Deaged!Kurt Brotherly!Finn
1. Chapter 1

**Live While We're Young**

**Chapter One _"The Mall"_**

An eye twitched.

"You know this isn't as bad as you're making it out to be, buddy."

A scowl.

"Okay I'm sorry I called you buddy. Don't give me that look! It's too weird to see you looking like that when... you're like that."

"Do I care?" Kurt Hummel asked dangerously which really couldn't be all that intimidating when one Finn Hudson saw the look on the face of a two year old dressed in stylish little denim overalls and a pacifier in the little toddler's hand.

One month. That's how long Kurt had been the size of a baby. Burt and Carole had freaked out quite badly when they found their son back to his primary years, but had accomodated to the situation. Apparently Kurt had been injected with an experimental chemical that had regressed his hormones and therefore his body and partially his emotions.

It took a month for Kurt to get used to his situation, and that wasn't even getting used to the fact he might never be back to normal. Their parents had (against Kurt's wishes though he later contributed grudgingly) changed the flamboyant teen's room into a nursery. Burt had allowed Kurt to help choose the decor to appease the toddler, and it had been a small step towards getting Kurt used to it. There had been a lot of ups and downs in the month thus far, but Finn could remember incidents that made him feel accomplished in helping his now baby brother.

The moment Finn and Burt had doubleteamed to convince Kurt that pull-ups were a must? Definitely one to remember as well.

"Come on little bro, it's just one day. I can't leave you home alone. Our parents would kill me!" Finn

"I will not go see them like this!" hollered Kurt who had yet to see the Glee club since his shrink. The group had been told that Kurt was hospitalized and that they could not see him as he was extremely contagious. To explain the obvious evidence of a toddler living in the Hudmel household, they had told everyone Carole's nephew would be staying with them for awhile, calling Kurt by the name of Christopher when others were around.

Kurt did not want to go to the mall with his glee club when he knew they would not know he was their friend, just a little boy being 'babysat' by Finn though he would often claim it was the other way around.

"You're going or I'm going to tell Dad about the bathtub incident with your moisturizing lotions," threatened Finn which evoked a gasp and then a tearful look from the miniaturized boy.

"You wouldn't," Kurt said, wide-eyed. Finn felt bad using blackmail to get him to comply, since it was a moment when Kurt's childish emotions overcame common sense and he'd played potions with the lotions he could no longer use, dumping them in the bathtub and clogging the tub. Finn had helped him cover it up by attempting to clear the drain and tell Burt it was a mishap with bubble bath when he'd tried to give Kurt his bath.

"Fine, but if Rachel or anyone cooes baby talk at me, you're a dead man." Kurt relented, stuffing his pacifier into his mouth and turning onto his stomach moodily, his attention going back to Fashion Runway that he'd been watching when Finn got home.

"Deal!" Finn concured happily.

Kurt wasn't looking forward to going to the mall later today at all, mostly because of his situation and being seen in public again. No one knew who he was obviously, but he hated playing baby. At least at home he never had to do that, he was thankful that anyone had not brought company home; well, besides the day his dad found a woman willing to babysit him.

He looked up at his baby sitter, a young girl by the name of Nevaeh and only a few years older than Kurt's real age, to see her humming as she made lunch for him. She had been informed he was a teenage boy mentally, so Kurt found her a good enough babysitter if he had to absolutely have one mostly because she hadn't freaked out.

"Hey my little diva, whatcha in the mood for today?" Nevaeh hummed as she poured the soy milk into a plastic cup and screwed the lid on. She may have found Kurt's diet a little strange for the now toddler, but Kurt had convinced his father to tell her he had a sensitive stomach, escaping most hearty meals when she watched him.

"That!" Kurt pointed towards the CD to his left as he looked. The young lady smiled and put it into the player, singing along to the song. Kurt allowed a smile to grace his lips and he pitched in with his even higher voice. His throat felt slightly scratchy, but he ignored it in favor of belting out the lyrics as best as he could. He would train this tiny voice as much as possible.

"Someone sounds happy," a chuckle came from the doorway and Kurt turned around to see his father entering, his cap askew atop his head. Kurt grinned and launched himself at his dad's knees. Burt bent down and scooped his little son up into his arms, chucking him under the chin and then kissing the boy's forehead.

"What'd you do today, scooter?" Burt asked in amusement.

"Project runway was on today so Monsieur Kurt refused to leave the TV for the better part of the morning, then nap, then voila, lunch time as you now see." Nevaeh answered for them as she stole Kurt from her employer and sat him in the booster seat. She really was pretty good at her job, though that was perhaps because Kurt was more mature than the kids she usually babysat.

"Did not," Kurt pouted, earning a grin from his father. Burt had become more affectionate with his son now back to his baby years, making Kurt love his father all the more as the toddler side of him absolutely adored his dad (though he never called Burt, daddy, so far and he hoped it stayed that way. It felt like it would cement his situation all the more).

"Just stopped by to check up on you before I head out back to the shop. See you at bedtime kiddo." Burt said.

"Finn taking over in a few hours?" Nevaeh asked as she sat down to eat as well. Burt nodded and ruffled the toddler's hair and waving at the woman before leaving. Kurt eyed his lunch warily, his stomach turning slightly at the sight, before digging into the chicken nuggets and praying the feeling would disappear if he ate.

Kurt pouted as he sat in his car seat silently, the pacifier he was now attached to in his mouth. He had asked Nevaeh to help him dress fashionably before Finn got home so that he could at least look good. The most he wore in this pathetic little body was semi tight jeans and a Red Power Ranger T-shirt with a black jacket and his favorite light up Power Ranger shoes. Kurt had always liked the Power Rangers as a child, so had conceded to the outfits and decor with them instead of the princess-like theme he'd originally wanted.

"We're here!" Finn said a little too cheerfully. Kurt didn't say a word as his step-brother removed him from the car seat and pulled him out of the cat.

Before Finn could put him down, Kurt grasped his shirt collar in his small fists and refused to let go, making Finn give him a confused look, but perch him on his hip instead. If Finn was going to make him do this, then he could play the shy child.

The New Directions wasn't too hard to spot, Kurt mused as he was carried towards them the minute they entered the mall.

"He's so cute!" squealed one of the girls the second they came into view. Kurt cringed into the pacifier, glad he had brought it with him to hide his mouth and prevent a witty comment from coming forth.

If one of them pinched his cheeks, he was going to show them Santana's lima heights in his own way.

Finn glanced over at his baby brother who was sitting quietly on Quinn's lap facing Mercedes who was babytalking to him. He winced, knowing Kurt was going to cockblock him at every opportunity later on in revenge, as he'd threatened to do on the car ride there.

"So why are we just now meeting this cutie-patootie?" Quinn asked the boy, jiggling her legs to bounce the toddler who simply sucked on the pacifier and avoided looking at any of them, sometimes rubbing at his eyes with the palm of his hand.

Finn shrugged, unsure of a response he could come up with and turned his attention back to Rachel's rambling about plans for a new song that could help them at Regionals that they could do in honor of Kurt.

The mention of Kurt Hummel changed the atmosphere ever so slightly and Finn noticed Kurt's eyes downcast as his friends talked about how they missed the countertenour.

"How about we go to that Build-a-Bear so Chris can get a little buddy? Most kids his age always have a stuffed animal. Does he have one?" Tina asked.

"Several, no favorite though. " Finn answered automatically thinking of the millions of stuffed animals piled around the house thanks to the ever present bambi-eyes Kurt gave his father for them alongside his enormous amount of action figures surprisingly (though Finn understood later when Kurt engaged himself in planning Batman and Spiderman's wedding with a Barbie doll looking strikingly like Rachel dumped in red paint that Kurt was later put in timeout for).

The group exited the food court they were in and headed towards the yellow and blue store that had Kurt both happy and annoyed with. He loved stuffed animals, but really this was stupid and immature.

Quinn set him on his feet and he reached up to grasp on the hem of her skirt so he wouldn't get trampled on by the slightly bigger kids in here running amok. His other hand grasped the ring of his pacifier as he looked around with Quinn leading him. The rest of the group mingled and looked at the adorable little clothes with the Glee guys hanging outside instead.

Kurt spotted a puppy dog on a stand and he tugged on Quinn's skirt while pulling out his pacifier. He took a breath and put on the child act.

"That!" Kurt announced, pointing at the puppy with his index finger and letting go of the skirt to bound over to it. He gave it a critical eye, pondering how it would look in his room with the others before he squealed as he was picked up.

"This one sweetie?" Quinn asked, clearly knee deep in motherly instinct around him. Kurt nodded and was pleased when she picked one out and took him to the stuffing machine where a woman cooed and told him to put the little heart in his hands and give it a kiss. Inwardly rolling his eyes, he sweetly did as told and watched her stuff it.

"Done!" Kurt bounced as he made sure she didn't overstuff his new prized possession. She sewed the animal up and handed it to him before he raced to the clothing area only to be scooped up again. Dear Gaga they were so handsy with him it was ridiculous!

"Down! Now!" Kurt demanded, kicking his small feet. They were halted by a hand and he saw it had been Sam who had stopped his mini Divi fit (he refused to call it a tantrum like his dad did to make him feel childish).

"Hey now, we don't kick others." Sam chided and Kurt glared, struggling to removed himself from Mercedes's hold and Sam's grip.

"Does Chris seriously act like that to get his way?" he heard Tina ask Finn and he felt his lips wobble. So what if he was having a diva fit? They were carting him around and he wanted to do what he wanted and he never wanted to come here with them as this stupid little kid!

Kurt burst into tears, his toddler emotions getting the best of him as Finn took him from Mercedes and jiggled him in his arms.

"Paci?" Kurt hiccuped as he burried his head into Finn's neck.

Quinn handed over the pacifier which Finn placed in Kurt's mouth. The toddler eventually calmed down and rested his head, closing his glasz eyes.

"You're a little warm buddy," Finn murmured as he placed a hand to Kurt's forehead.

"He's probably not feeling well. He doesn't throw tantrums a lot, " Finn said to their friends. Kurt cracked open one eye, suckling on the pacifier, and reached a hand for the puppy in Mercedes' arms. She gave him a soft smile and held it out to him.

"Want to get something for him to wear little man?" Mercedes coached and Kurt nodded sleepily, the effects of his tantrum showing.

The girls spent their time picking out little outfits for the toddler who nodded or shook his head from his spot against Finn until finally they left the building with a few bags and a now sleeping child.

"He's almost as bad as Porcelean," Santana snorted. Kurt had been picky about the little clothes for his puppy that he'd yet to name. The girls couldn't help but agree to Finn's amusement.

They parted after a few more hours of shoppings for the girls and hanging out for the guys, Finn's baby brother snoozing against his shoulder until they left.

"Finn?" The football player looked up from his video game to see the toddlerized boy standing in front of his bedroom door sleepily. Finn couldn't help but think Kurt was way too adorable for his own good sometimes.

Clad in the satin green pajamas bottoms with a Scooby-doo top, hair ruffled to the extremes, clutching the ring to his pacifier and holding his new stuffed animal, he looked every part the tuckered out toddler.

"Yeah, Kurt?" Finn asked as he set his controller down.

"Sorry for being a brat," he mumbled, his cheeks flushed from the fever he developed over the course of the day. Finn made a signal and Kurt shufffled over to him, letting Finn put him in his lap.

"Sorry for making you go when you didn't want to," was Finn's reply. The two brothers shared the quiet for a little bit and Finn was grateful for the time he got to spend with his now baby brother.

Sure he missed Kurt a lot as well... Kurt, but he adored the toddler all the more.

Like when Kurt fell into the toddler mode and giggled at funny faces.

Or played dress up in Carole's clothes (particularly the heels).

Or convinced Burt AND Finn to have a tea party with him and Carole.

Or when the little boy cried and settled only when he had his pacifier and was laying against someone.

Finn didn't know if this injection thing was going to last forever, but he couln't help but think that if Kurt had to grow up all over again, he couldn't wait to see it happen.

Author's Note: So I'm starting my own prompts-story only in a sort of de-aged universe (Mostly fandoms I wrote for before and with charaters I love, see my profile). This particular one was sitting in my head for awhile and I decided to write it on my iPad after a really stressful exam. If you have a prompt idea feel free to PM or review. No promises I'd do them all but I could certainly try.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee however much I wish I could at least know the cast.

Also: I'll probably add more one-shots pertaining to this universe I created in my head so if you have a prompt for this one, feel free to ask.


	2. Chapter 2

Live While We're Young Part 2

**Chapter two "Blaine Anderson"**

**To Jackta : This was a little bit of an AU prompt where if Blaine never knew Kurt before the deaging. If you want I'll write a chapter where it has Blaine already knowing Kurt before the deaging.**

Kurt couldn't believe his ears when his dad spoke. His dad was going to hire him another babysitter? He didn't want one! Nevaeh had been great and all, but she'd moved and he really didn't want anyone else knowing of his situation, even though it was looking more and more like it would be permanent. Four months had passed since he'd turned into a midget with the emotional turmoil of a child and while he may be getting used to this life, it didn't mean he liked it.

"No, please daddy, I can take care of myself." Kurt begged. Using 'daddy' tended soften his father up to give in more, though he had started calling him it subconsciously after the first month. Burt shook his head and went into a spiral about needing someone with his son at all times in case Kurt hurt himself or got stuck, or set the house on fire (that sounded more like Finn than him), or let a stranger in (Which this babysitter would be so that rule was just contradictory), or -

"Fine!" Kurt stomped his foot, earning a stern look from Burt but he ignored it.

"Look scooter, I know you hate it, but it really is for the best. He doesn't have to know, if you-"

"He?!" squeaked Kurt.

"Yeah. His name is Blaine Anderson. He's a year younger than your, you know, real age. With Finn having to take tutoring after football practice, Carole taking night shifts so she can watch you during the day, and Congress demanding my time, he agreed to watch you during nights on the weeks and maybe the weekend. "

Dear Jacobs, a teenage boy would be babysitting him now. How mortifying could this get?

"Please Daddy? I don't want a babysitter." Kurt sniffed, only getting picked up and hugged for his troubles. Burt didn't relent, instead telling Kurt that this was happening one way or another and that he'd have fun with his new babysitter at night. He wouldn't tell the boy Kurt's situation until after the first night, but that meant playing toddler for Blaine all night. Playing baby Chris who was Carole's nephew.

His dad better buy him that designer jacket in his size by the end of this or there would be hell to pay.

Kurt was up in his nursery by the time Blaine Anderson arrived, the doorbell echoing in the quiet room when Carole answered it.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Hummel," Blaine said politely, shouldering a messenger bag that had a blazer sleeve sticking out. Carole could tell he'd no doubt changed out of his uniform on the way here.

"Oh good, you're here early." Carole said happily. "Good afternoon to you too Blaine, though please call me Carole. K-Chris is upstairs taking his nap though he'll no doubt be waking up any second. Is this your first time babysitting?"

"No ma'am, oh right, Carole." Blaine smiled sheepishly and the two chatted about before a baby monitor beside Carole in the kitchen crackled with the sound of someone moving about and she excused herself to retrieve her nephew. Blaine looked around the kitchen, smiling at the homey feeling.

Carole returned carrying a groggy little boy that had Blaine grinning in amusement. He was an adorable child, his cherubic face pale and exposing his baby fat that was just barely there. He had the most amazing eyes as far as Blaine could see from his spot, the little boy rubbing the palm of his hand into the blueish eyes. His hair was touselled every which way and he had a stuffed puppy animal in his hand that wasn't rubbing at his eyes.

"Chris, meet Blaine. He's going to be watching you at night until Burt or Finn come home, sweetie." Carole said gently and Blaine toned the grin down to a friendly smile which faded when Chris took one look at him and turned his head into Carole's shoulder.

"Hey don't be like that, I won't bite you," joked Blaine, feeling indignant inwardly that the toddler hated him already. Carole assured him that Chris was probably still tired and set the toddler down on the couch in the living room before leaving for her night shift.

There was a tense pause before Blaine looked around the living room now. He was surprised to see photos of two different teenage boys in different photos, showing that the family was merged as there was another woman besides one of the teenage boys, and a wedding photo with the two in it but little Chris wasn't in it.

Oh right, Chris was Carole's nephew. She'd mentioned Burt, the man who'd employed him for the job after meeting him in the Hummel Tire and Lube shop, and Finn, who sounded like he might be the taller of the two boys in the photos. So who was the third male and why didn't Carole mention him? He was very beautiful in Blaine's opinion, so he hoped he got to meet him.

"Alright kiddo, what do you want to do today?" Blaine poured on the charm, trying to get the little boy interested in something. The toddler shrugged, to Blaine's surprise, but he quickly covered it up. "Alright, how about we color? Your uhh Uncle told me you like Princesses, so I have a Princess Cinderella one if you want to color her. " He was surprised that Chris looked confused, but smiled when the little boy nodded and slid off the couch to join him. Progress!

Kurt supposed the night had not been that bad, though he really wished his dad wasn't about to tell this very cute boy about his situation, and that Blaine wasnt here to babysit him, but to hang out with Kurt at his real age.

They'd colored in Princesses together for all of a few minutes before Blaine had turned on the radio and belted out top 40 songs. Kurt wasn't a fan of the genre of music, but he certainly loved Blaine's voice, especially when he sang 'Teenage Dreams' which had Kurt staring at him in awe.

The atmosphere had certainly gotten friendlier after that and Kurt was content to simply color and let Blaine disappear into the kitchen to cook them dinner. Although he wasn't impressed when the boy had simply put together sandwhiches, but he forgave the teenage boy when he saw they were cut just how he liked it, so obviously Blaine had listened to his father's speech on Kurt's little oddites with his eating.

They returned to coloring for a little bit before moving onto Disney movies, Kurt having happily picked them out from Blaine's collection when the older (physically at least) boy asked. They settled on the couch to watch Cinderella before Kurt abruptly stopped watching and slid off his couch to wander off.

"Chris, buddy what's wrong?" Blaine asked in confusion. Kurt had to physically restrain himself from rolling his eyes at being called by the ridiculous name before rummaging around. He finally grinned in success and rejoined Blaine with his soft patchwork quilt from his mother and the hard blue plastic favorite he'd become so attached to. His favorite companion, the puppy he'd dubbed Jacobs, was already beside Blaine from when Kurt had put him there. He knew he was being a stupid toddler, like his physical age, but being in this body for months and possibly permanently growing back up left him with little choice but to sometimes accept it like he did with everything else.

"Needed your blankey and paci then," observed Blaine to Kurt's embarassment. The countertenour nodded, blushing, at the statement and curled up with his safety blanket and other items, his eyes fluttering close just as Cinderella ran off, leaving her glass slipper for the prince to retrieve.

He was awoken by Finn later on and carried off to the bathroom for his bath and put to bed before he knew it.

The next night wasn't as simple as the other one. For one thing, Blaine had been informed of Kurt's circumstances when Burt had returned home last night, and it had put the poor boy through a loop before he was shown baby pictures of Kurt Hummel and shown the documentations by actual doctors (as Burt had been forced to do for Nevaeh initially).

Blaine was really unsure how to react after that. Sure, he agreed to continue babysitting Kurt (as he found was the boy's real name), but he was mortified for the guy. He was older than Blaine in actuality, but it was easy to see that he was emotionally a toddler. How did one work with this type of situatiion?

"Just treat him like both a teenage boy and a child. He's emotionally younger, but he's still your age in mind." Carole assured him when he saw the hesitation on Blaine's face before she headed off to work for the night.

Blaine nodded and turned to look at the stairs apprehensively. Kurt was taking his usual nap upstairs and wouldn't be awake for another half hour most likely, as Carole informed him. He set the bag he brought on the coffee table and perused the living room for something to read. When he heard the crackle of the baby monitor from the end table where he'd set it, he dropped the vogue magazine and paused before heading upstairs.

He heard shifting around in the room before he took a breath and opened the door, only to be immediately distracted by the very intricate nursery in the room. It was a painted pale blue with soft white clouds imprinted on the walls. The wooden floor was covered by a thick blue and brown toned rug that looked impressively soft. A toddler bed resided over part of the rug in white wood and a dark brown base under. looking around, he could definitely see the white, brown and blue tones being used in the room. He smiled at the tuft of brown hair peaking out from the bed, the toddlerized teen's pacifier bobbing up and down in his mouth. Carole had explained that Kurt was disgusted by the thought of his baby teeth being ruined by his much larger thumb, so the pacifier helped prevent thumb sucking (though apparently Kurt had put up a fight with the pacifier idea initially). Kurt didn't drink from a bottle, so apparently the little boy rationalized that this option would not have bad ramifications and he wasn't making himself look even more like a baby.

It reminded Blaine that he was still babysitting the boy, even if he had the mind of a teenager.

"Have a good nap?" Blaine asked as he walked over to the bed and lowered the toddler railings for Kurt. The toddler blinked sleepily at him before blushing and hiding his face as if he realized that Blaine now knew. "Hey now, don't be like that."

Kurt popped the pacifier out of his mouth, frowning. "You know, but you're okay with this?" Blaine nodded, noting the adorable lisp that Kurt had when he was trying to talk normally. It was adorable.

"The way I see it, I'm getting paid to hang out with you," Blaine said charmingly, making the little boy flush shyly at him. It made Blaine wonder if Kurt would have been like this had they met when he was at his normal age. At any rate, he knew he wasn't going to mind this babsitting job in the slightest.

"Pleaseee Blainey?" Kurt begged as he bounced on his spot at the counter in the kitchen while Blaine prepared a small meal for the two of them one night.

"Nope, your dad would kill me if I didn't make sure you ate at least something that isn't bunny food as he calls it," snickered Blaine. "Your body is too young to survive off a salad, so macaroni and cheese it is."

"Don't like it," pouted Kurt, though Blaine knew Kurt only said that when he wasn't in the mood to eat. He grinned and continued to cook with Kurt dangling his small legs on the counter and clutching his puppy Jacobs to him. He'd been babysitting Kurt approximately two weeks now and the two boys had grown closer after they talked it out and decided how the babysitting thing was going to go. Blaine basically hung out with the boy unless Kurt was acting a little more regressed (which tended to happen when he was upset or stressed) or if he needed to get the boy to take a nap or get him ready for bed. Initially they had some issues with Blaine babying Kurt when the physically younger boy tried to be mature, which led to some arguments, but they resolved the manner easily enough.

The two ate dinner before finding themselves in Kurt's room with a vogue magazine between them. As Kurt lisped in his rant about the male model in the magazine, Blaine couldn't help but be very glad he'd gotten this babysitting job and a chance to get to know the boy. Maybe one day he'd get to meet Kurt as his teenage self, but for now he wouldn't trade these moments for the world.

**Author's Note: Thought this might be a fun one to write with Blaine as the ignorant babysitter. Hope you enjoy. Writing the chapter to a Windsor Moment when I can, but I lost my hard drive recently with any and all prewritten stories I had going, so I'm writing them all back onto my iPad instead.**


	3. Sick Days Are Here Again

Prompt for KlaineisEndgame23 (I agree with that username!) – _Prompt for Kurt getting sick and Fin asking Rachel or a girl to come over and help and Kurt isn't pleased._

**Live while we're Young – Sick Days Are Here Again**

Finn leaned forward, a stupid shit-faced grin on his lips as he closed them around her lips, moving ever so slightly as her hands gripped his hair tightly, craving the taste and amour. Their bodies were flushed close together as Finn pressed further to lay them on the bed before -

A shrill cry broke Finn out of his dreaming and he made a noise of protest, rolling over to slam a hand on the alarm clock only to fall off the couch.

Wait… the couch?

Finn blearily looked around only to find that it had been the baby monitor next to him that was crackling to life with the sounds of his now baby brother's crying. Oh crap, Kurt was crying. Right, he needed to get to him! Finn shot to his feet and stumbled towards the stairs to reach the nursery where Kurt was sobbing on his bed, clutching his tummy as he sucked on the pacifier in his mouth desperately.

"Kurtie?" Finn asked softly, cringing at the noisy sobs coming from the toddler.

"Finn!" Kurt cried. "Daddy?"

Finn knew something had to be wrong. The toddlerized countertenor tended to call Burt daddy and speak his physical age when he was hurt or upset (or trying to get his way). The quarterback hurried to the bed and lifted Kurt up, pausing as he realized Kurt was damp around his lower half.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Kurt rambled as he hid his face in Finn's shoulder, his emotions completely overwhelming him as Finn realized Kurt was wet (dangit Kurt had ditched the pullups before bed again he bet) and definitely warmer than babies were supposed to be.

"Hey Kurt, it's okay buddy," Finn assured as he ditched the bedding in favor of snatching his cell phone out of his pocket and ringing up his mother while he lugged Kurt to the bathroom like a football to the boy's displeasure. What? Finn didn't want to get his shirt wet… At least Kurt wasn't crying now that his emotions were calming down.

"Hey mom, Kurt had an accident," Finn informed their mother as he sat Kurt on the toilet seat and turned the taps to start a bath. He hastily plugged up the tub as his mother spoke to him.

"A fever? Uh he's a little warm… I'll check after his bath… yeah… no, no I got it! You and Burt enjoy the conference thing… no I don't… yeah… love you." Finn hung up the phone with a bemused look before he turned to the semi-conscious toddler and lifted him up, tugging the pajamas off his brother and slipping the toddler into the bath. Kurt stirred before looking at Finn unhappily.

"Daddy?" Kurt demanded, rubbing his eyes.

"Daddy isn't here, 'member buddy? Bubba is though." Finn soothed, remembering to keep his voice low like Burt told him. Kurt tended to slip into toddler mode from time to time and whenever that happened, essentially treating him like a toddler did help. Finn had begun to realize speaking low and baby talking helped keep Kurt in that toddler transition and so long as his mind frame was younger, taking care of him became easier. Kurt did have the horrible penchant for wanting to show his independence in his baby body no matter what, so keeping him acting like his new age helped from time to time. Like now.

Kurt whimpered as Finn soaped his hair with baby shampoo before rinsing him off and draining the tub.

"Okay buddy, you're doing good. Can you be a big boy for me real quick?" Finn asked as he wrapped a towel around the two-year-old and carried him back to the nursery. Kurt nodded and watched from his new perch on Finn's hip as the teen located a kit and brought it to the boy's changing table (which they simply said wardrobe to Kurt so the boy didn't protest it).

Sticking his kid brother on top, he removed the towel and opened the kit up to find the thermometer. The only one inside, however, was a rectal one… Finn grimaced as he read the instructions on how to use it.

"You're not going to like this Kurt, but I need you to lay down for me, okay?" Finn requested and was relieved the now confused deaged boy complied.

"What's that?" Kurt asked, dread filling him as he began to become more aware again at the wrong moment.

"A rectal thermometer…" Finn relayed and instantly had to hold Kurt still when the toddler yelped and thrashed. Praying the little boy wouldn't kick him in the nads –the first time, Finn hadn't been able to recover fast enough in his opinion—for this, he lubricated the thermometer and plunged it in. Kurt began sobbing instantly, beating his small fists against Finn as the thermometer took his temperature.

"It's almost done, you're okay Kurtie," Finn said weakly, sighing in relief when the blasted thing beeped. He removed the thermometer and swore when he saw the little boy did have a fever. The numbers were as high as the ones his mom told him to watch out for. Ok… Ok… He could do this.

He quickly slipped the upset toddler into a pair of batman patterned pull-ups and dressed him in matching pajamas before scooping Kurt up into his arms. Kurt, fatigued from his miniature fight, lay there with a sleepy sort of anger.

"I'm calling Quinn," Finn said as he carried Kurt to the kitchen. The toddler made a noise of protest which Finn silenced with the pacifier. Really, this was way out of his league. Sitting Kurt in his playpen, Finn retrieved his phone and a sippy cup of juice (of which he handed to the boy) before ringing Quinn up.

"Hey Quinn! It's Finn… What? No I'm not trying to… Right… No I'm still with Rach… Uh-huh… Chris is sick and stuff. Like he has a fever. I nee… Yeah can you? That'd be awesome… Alright, thanks Q." Finn hung up in satisfaction that his ex-girlfriend would be coming over to help, only to give Kurt an apologetic smile when the toddler sent him an unhappy look from his spot in the playpen against the large teddy bear inside of it.

"Not a baby. Don't need a babysitter, Finn," Kurt said as he tugged his pacifier out and looked up at the giant.

"Sorry Kurt, but I need help. Burt will kill me if you don't get better before they get back tomorrow night." Finn reminded his baby brother as he retrieved Kurt from the mini-prison and carted him off to the couch where he sat the countertenor on his lap and turned on the TV to cartoons. While Kurt hated watching the toddler rated shows, he did enjoy a few of them such as some of the shows on Disney Junior. Sophia the first seemed to be a favorite of Kurt's when he was in his toddler mind, though Finn was grateful the kid side of Kurt also liked the movie Cars and Power Rangers. That he could deal with. Princesses singing happy tunes and all that? Not so much.

The doorbell ring and Finn started, having not realized the time passing in his thinking until he heard the sound. He glanced down at Kurt who was staring intently at the movie playing. What was it called again? Oh right, the Little Mermaid. He shifted Kurt to the couch and went to get the door.

"Thanks for coming over Quinn," Finn thanked as he let her in, admiring the way her skirt fluttered shortly above her knees before leading her to his step-brother. Kurt was lying on his side, hand cushioning his head as his other hand slipped a thumb in his mouth and choked his teddy bear in his elbow. His eyes were fluttering tiredly, but he continued watching Ariel singing on the screen. Quinn cooed at the sight and hustled over to the toddler, kneeling down and feeling his forehead. Kurt looked up at her through his sweaty bangs before his eyes drifted back over to his movie.

"He's definitely got a fever, but it doesn't feel life threatening. He mostly just needs to drink liquids and have cold baths. With a long nap he should be okay," Quinn diagnosed with a smile, getting back and returning with a sippy cup of juice for the child. She coaxed the toddler into letting go of his thumb in favor of drinking the juice, finding that Finn's baby brother was very reluctant to do so. In the end Finn had to do the manipulating and got the child to let go of his teddy and thumb to sit up so he could drink the liquid.

Kurt whimpered as his throat itched, rubbing at it and giving Quinn an unhappy look. He didn't want her here. He didn't want to play baby even while he was sick! He wanted to just watch his movie and complain to Finn about whatever, not giggle and pretend to enjoy the attention. Definitely too hot and stuffy for anything like that. Finn was going to pay for this!

"Hey Finn, maybe he needs to get out of those jammies. It's probably making him too warm," came Quinn's voice from Kurt's nursery.

Quinn ended up staying for well over an hour, chatting with Finn about her preparations to become Prom Queen and how she needed a King by her side. After very much a lot of bribery and the con that she helped him, Finn agreed. His only condition being Rachel approved of this, to Quinn's dismay. She said she'd talk to Finn's girlfriend tomorrow and left with a thoughtful frown at the baby.

Finn breathed in relief that she was gone and went to check up on his sick brother. Kurt looked up at Finn, lying down again on the couch only on his stomach and with the pacifier firmly in his mouth to keep him busy. He hooked a finger on the ring of his pacifier and tugged it out to speak.

"You ever bring a girl here to take care of me again, I'm going to tell dad where you hid your condoms," Kurt grumbled unhappily, his lisp in full force as he sneezed. "Quinn tried to put me in that onesie you got. You're dead Hudson."

Finn allowed a slight grimace on his face at the memory only a few minutes ago, Quinn finding the gag gift Finn got for Kurt in the closet of the nursery. Yeah, he was definitely hoping Kurt never got sick ever again.

"Hey wait!" Finn said in realization a few minutes later. "How'd you know where I hid those? I moved those after you became little." Those condoms were definitely not for anyone else to see except maybe Rachel. They were hidden safely –supposedly—in the back of his nightstand drawer behind the bottle of lotion and the… If Kurt saw the condoms… He saw. Oh god.

Kurt said nothing, just pointedly looked the other way. Finn looked a little green. Yeah… He didn't want to know how and when his kid brother found those. Or his reaction when he did.

**Author's Note: Leaving it up to the reader's imagination of what else Kurt saw in there. Haha. This ran off with me but I had fun writing it. I had another version written but my computer was crashing constantly, making me lose most of my work until I bought my new laptop. By the time I got around to writing again I had school taking over and whatnot. So apologies. Still taking request. If you want me to attempt a one-shot prompt not in this fandom or in the glee fandom, just pm me and I'll get back to you. Lol**


End file.
